Pentatonix, A New Time
by Alex12344321
Summary: Ellie is a middle schooler, but when her favorite singers move in next door to her, she really gets to know them. Eventually, the band goes on tour and Ellie is going as their security and first aid, and find how she is... I suck at summaries. Rated T because I want to be safe. There are some ships... there may or may not be real romance...
1. Meet

_this is a story I made up becuz I had the idea one day and always thought about it. I'm making the girl somewhat like me in middle school, but less socially awkward, stronger, and waaaaay more athletic. I don't actually stretch every morning. No one has habits that good._

I woke up at 5:45 for school. I go to a public middle school, so I have to be at the bus stop by 6:30 every school morning. I put Pentatonix on, my favorite band. I stretched a bit, like I always do, splits, backbends, stuff like that. I did a quick workout, again, like I always do. I had yogurt with fruit... blah blah. I hummed along with Misbehavin' as I practiced my over split. I looked at the house next door. It had been on sale, and it was finally bought.

After school, I baked cookies and took them next door. Mom doesn't get home until 6, and Dad is on a work trip. I knocked on the door, and a tall man answered. He was blonde and shirtless. He looked just like Scott Hoying.

"Hi. I'm Ellie." I smiled. "Oh, these are for you." I handed him the tin, looking at his eyes. Bright blue. I tried to ignore the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Wow, thanks! I'm Scott. Come on in." Scott stepped to the side, letting me in.

"Thank you!"

"New neighbor?" A shorter guy who sounded and looked like Mitch Grassi came over to us.

"Yeah. Ellie, Mitch. Mitch, Ellie." At this point, I was freaking out.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "This is weird... but I feel like I've heard your names and seen your faces before."

"Ever heard of Pentatonix?"

"Oh, that would explain it. Sorry, I just, like, blanked for a second." _smooth, _I thought.

"No problem."

"Wait. Are those cookies?" Mitch reached for the tin.

"Yes. I... should get home. I need to get started on homework. Bye!"

"Hey, are you free tomorrow? We kinda need help unpacking. If you want." Scott was being adorably shy.

"Yeah, I'll be able to come at around 4:30 ish. Is that good?"

"Perfect!"

"See you then!"

"Bye." Scott closed the door after me, and I walked the short distance home with a huge grin on my face. It was about 5:30, and I did need to get started on my homework.


	2. INFORMATION

_I'm getting bored of writing all the stuff where they're meeting each other. The next chapter is where they're all close and ON TOUR, with Ellie as their security and stuff. The rest of this is just gonna be short stories with her in it..._


	3. Secret Love

We were all sitting on the bus, 9:30 PM and Scott was somewhat drunk, despite my protests. Kirstie had had a few drinks, only slightly tipsy, and Matt and Kevin were fine. Esther was already asleep. Scott was walking around, talking about something nonsensical, as he often did on the bus. Mitch was sitting next to me. I heard him sigh sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, only to see him smiling.

"Nothing." I followed his gaze to Scott.

"You're okay?"

"Isn't Scott... so hot?"

"Mitch! You promised you wouldn't get drunk!"

"I said that out loud?" Mitch seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah. You really like him, don't you?" I looked at Mitch's face, red with embarrassment.

"I'm tired," Scott said, stretching.

"Yeah. He doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I mean-"

"They call me matchmaker at school," I swung my legs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should say something while he's drunk. Aren't people supposed to be more honest when-" Mitch was already walking to where Scott was brushing his teeth.

"How much do you love me?"

"A lot."

"Romantically?" Mitch was fidgeting nervously.

"Hell yeah." Scott spat out the toothpaste. I gave Mitch a thumbs up.

"Let's get you to bed. C'mon." Mitch led Scott to bed and tucked him in.

"Don't leave me!" Scott reached out for Mitch. Mitch sat on Scott's bed and rubbed his head like a parent would until he fell asleep. Scott snored loudly.

"Oh my god!" Mitch was practically squealing. He hugged me, and I lifted him off of his feet.

"I wonder if he'll remember..."

"He probably won't."

"How about I tall to him in the morning and see if he still loves you while he's sober."

"You're a lifesaver." Mitch went and brushed his teeth.

"It's still kinda early."

"I know. I want to get to sleep." Mitch walked to the beds. "Don't look."

"Ok." I turned and walked back to where everyone else was.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked. I shook my head, smiling.

"Were you playing matchmaker?" Kirstie asked.

"Possibly..."

THE NEXT MORNING.

I found Scott making coffee pretty early for him, at about 7.

"Hey. There was something I wanted to talk to you about something." I sat at the table with a glass of water.

"Yeah?" Scott rubbed his eye tiredly.

"I feel like I've been seeing you looking at Mitch in a certain way. Do you have feelings for him?" I decided to get to the point.

"Um, uh. How-"

"You said you liked him romantically last night."

"Oh, god. That wasn't a dream. Yeah. He's amazing, though. He's an angel. Wait. Does that mean he loves me like that, too?"

"Yep. He told me last night." I smiled.

"What?" Mitch walked into the room in his boxers.

"Mitchie!" Scott ran and kissed him, lifting him off of his feet. Mitch gave me a thankful look.

"It's too early!"

"Sorry!" Scott lifted Mitch like he was a feather.

"It's fine." Mitch rested his head on Scott's chest, tracing the muscles with his finger. "My god, why are you so hot?"

"I'm just gonna..." I slipped out of the kitchen area to my bed, picking up my book and continuing reading.


	4. Sick

_this one's kinda weird and gross... but I hope you like it!_

Everyone was getting ready for a show in a smaller venue. There couldn't have been more than a thousand seats, but it was still exciting. Mitch hadn't been feeling well for the past day, with an upset stomach and always being tired, but he said that he would give it everything he had.

"Even if I throw up and pass out, I'll do the full choreo. You're not talking me out of it." Mitch was being stubborn, so I helped them get ready, styling Kirstie's hair, helping her into her dress, and getting the guys to just freshen up a bit.

"Two minutes. You're sure, Mitch?" Esther gave him a final look.

"Yep. I need to finish off this Red Bull and I'll be good."

"Mitch, I told you to drink less caffeine with your stomach." I feel like a stressed mother, trying to keep them all safe and healthy.

"'Kay, _Mom._" Mitch rolled his eyes and finisher off the can.

"I'll be fight back." Scott walked to the bathroom.

"Good idea." Matt went, too. The rest of us sat backstage, hoping they'd be back in time.

When the guys got back, it was time to go on. They'd warmed up before, but they did a few final range works to prepare.

"Ready?" I asked. "Go on." I watched as the five of them went onstage. They sang like angels. I can never get over it. It went smoothly, but I could see in Mitch's face and body that he was exhausted.

"You think he's alright?" Esther asked as we sat and watched Mitch

"He's really tired. You seem tired, too. You're felling alright?"

"I mean... I'm tired and stuff, but yeah. It's just tour fatigue."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go nap. It all looks good."

"Good. You deserve it." I watched her go, and sat next to her until she was asleep. I turned as I heard Mitch stop singing. He was coughing, and he threw up only a second before passing out.

"Mitch!" Scott was the first to react. I ran out and assessed the problem. Mitch was out cold next to vomit, and he was waking up...

"Ow..." Scott was lifting Mitch and Mitch was groaning in pain. He's groans got louder as he was off of the ground. Scott put him down.

"C'mon, Mitch." I lifted him around the torso, carrying him off stage as his head rolled to one side.

"F*cking Red Bull." Mitch was now sitting backstage, in the partial darkness.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Stay here." I ran and grabbed paper towels. Scott was stalling and trying to calm the audience down. When I got back, Mitch was crying.

"Poor thing. Drink this. It'll help." I handed him a glass of water and he leaned on me for support. "Does anything hurt?"

"Everything," he said.

"Does your head hurt? Anything foggy?"

"No... no, not really,"

"Good. Your neck all good? Roll your head around." He complied.

"Okay..."

"Your shoulders... arms up? To the sides, forward, backward." He groaned in pain on all of them. "I'm Vonn need to check that out later."

"Okay. My knee and ankles really hurt," Mitch sniffed, still crying a bit.

"Take your shoes off. Lemme see." His shoes and socks came off, and I felt each ankle. Both were swollen.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" I winced. "Tell me if it hurts when I do this." I felt up the bottom of his leg, pressing on his shin, and when I got up to his knee, he cried out.

"Everything okay?" Scott was running toward us.

"Yeah. I can't believe-" Mitch tried not to cry again.

"So, doctor, what happened?"

"Um, I'm guessing he sprained his ankle, and probably just badly bruised his knee."

"And pride," Mitch put in.

"Yeah. Will he ba able to come back out?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Just be careful." I heled Mitch up after he pulled his shoes back on..

"I can?" Mitch asked.. I nodded and he held hands with Scott for support as they walked back onstage.

AFTER THE SHOW

"Worst. Show. Ever." Mitch sat on the couch right next to Scott, who began rubbing his back soothingly.

"You don't get to do anything until next show. Don't walk around." I pointed to Mitch.

"Does that mean a special someone has to carry me everywhere?" Mitch looked at Scott.

"At least wear this." I tossed him ankle braces.

"You're no fun." He frowned at me.

"I'll still carry you around everywhere." Scott tickled Mitch for a second.

"Okay," Mitch closed his eyes while everyone else had a constructive conversation.

"C'mon." Scott carried Mitch back to the bus and tucked him into bed, a small bundle of beauty. Scott slipped into the small bed next to Mitch's, where he always slept. He watched Mitch's breathing until he fell into a deep sleep. I watched as Scott smiled and Mitch curled into an adorable little ball.


	5. He'll Never Love Me

We were all hanging out in the corner of the bus. Scott was texting his boyfriend as we talked.

"Oh my god Mark is so sweet!" Scott smiled at his phone.

"What'd he say?" Kirstie pulled Scott's arm so that she could see. "My number one sweet baby I love you so much," she read. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was too busy gushing about Mark to notice.

"You know, I'm gonna get to bed now," Mitch said. I realised that it was ten.

"Kay." No one noticed the sad look in his eyes as he walked off. I gave him a few minutes before I decided to leave. Everyone started taking selfies to send to Mark.

"I'm gonna get to bed," I said. I mostly wanted to check on Mitch since he seemed so sad for some reason. But I got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and hair, putting my hair into a long braid. I found Mitch with his face buried in a pillow. His shoulders were shaking, and he was curled into a ball.

"Hey, Mitch, are you okay?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "You're sure?" He shook his head. "Wanna talk about it?" I sat next to him as he nodded.

"So... I..." He was crying pretty hard, so it was hard to understand.

"Deep breaths. Is it Scott?" I rubbed his back as he sat up and leaned on the wall behind his bunk, his face in his knees.

"How- how'd you know?" He asked, whining a bit.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged. "You have feelings for him?"

"Yeah. I just- he has a boyfriend and-" Mitch began crying again. "Now all he cares about is Mark." Mitch barely got the words out.

"Come here. Should I talk to him about it?" I offered.

"No. It won't do anything. He doesn't care about me anymore."

"Mitch! Don't say that!" I slapped his arm. "He really loves you! Just not... romantically."

"You're just saying that." Mitch glared at me.

"No, I'm not. He cares about you. He's allowed to get excited about his boyfriend."

"I know it's selfish but I can't help it."

"You should sleep on it. You'll have a better grip on it in the morning." I started to stand, but Mitch grabbed my arm.

"Stay here." I sat back down.

"Anything else you need to talk about?"

"No. I need a hug." Mitch gave me a tight hug and broke down. His tears fell down my arm. I slowly guided him downwards, and he laid down.

"Good night." I tucked him in and climbed into my bunk.

THE NEXT MORNING, 6AM

"Morning," Scott said as I walked into the small kitchen. I jumped, expecting to be the only one up.

"Hey." I smiled, pulling the braid out of my hair and grabbing a hairbrush that was on the table. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"About?" I asked.

"Mitch. He was, like, captured, and I had to choose between saving him and Mark. I woke up right before I had to choose. In the dream, I watched them both die right before I woke up."

"That's horrible!" I watched as Scott blinked away a tear.

"As soon as I woke up, I had to see Mitch. I found him and may or may not've warched hI'm sleep for awhile."

"I know he had a bit of a rough night, too."

"What happened?"

"He got himself all wrapped up and upset, so he couldn't fall asleep."

"How'd he manage that?"

"He thought about one thing and that led to another, and by the end, he was really upset."

"Morning." Kevin walked in. "Mitch was talking in his sleep. Woke me up." He stretched.

"What was he saying?" I asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, he was talking about Scott. He was saying weird things." Kevin shook his head in confusion. Scott went to see what Mitch was saying. I followed.

"Scott! Don't jump!" Mitch rolled over. "It's okay... I love you." Scott's eyes widened.

"Should we wake him up?" He asked.

"Noooooo!" Mitch rolled again.

"Yeah." I nodded to Scott. Scott grinned and walked away.

"Mitch!" Kevin rubbed his back.

"Ahh!" Mitch sat up, hitting his head on the top of his bunk. "Scott?" He looked around.

"What?"

"Where's Scott?" Mitch stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hi." Scott waved to Mitch. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream."

"That's why we woke you. You were talking in your sleep, saying crazy stuff." I hugged him warmly.

"You said you loved him." Kevin nodded.

"I... did? I mean, I do... but..."

"Mitchie..." Scott wrapped his arm around Mitch and held him bridal style.

"Do you love me?" Mitch asked.

"I'm sorry... I do love you, so much, but you're basically my brother. Anyway, I wouldn't cheat on Mark, ever." Scott held Mitch in silence for a second after that. Mitch sighed.

"Okay." Mitch sniffed and put his face in Scott's chest, and Scott walked off with Mitch still in his arms.

_Wow. why are my stories about Mitch crying or being so vulnerable. I am so sorry. I will change that. _


End file.
